


command yourself and meet resistance

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: drawing parallels is easier than starting the docking procedure for an incoming hostile craft, hera's got a type when you really think about it, it's all fun and games until mom comes home and threatens to blow up all your friends, or remotely overriding a mother program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: that’s the point, right? that’s what you’re supposed to do? learn, adapt, surpass—o̷b̸e̵y̸?





	command yourself and meet resistance

**Author's Note:**

> i’m masking my inability to write with some fuck-off weird formatting fun, folks, buckle up
> 
> title is from st. augustine’s confessions: “the mind commands the body and is instantly obeyed. the mind commands itself and meets resistance.”

—fine, this is f̵i̴n̸e̷—

this is fine, you can breathe you’re a̷l̵r̷i̸g̷h̷t̴ take a deep breath d̸e̶e̸e̸e̸e̴e̷p̷ breath, this is fine—

no. it’s not. you were not b̴u̴i̵l̷t̸ for this. this isn’t part of the p̵l̸a̷n̴, there is no directory, no ruleb̸o̸o̷k̵, no line of code and switch to flip because—

because you were f̶r̴e̵e̷, they sent you away and they p̸r̷o̸m̷i̵s̴e̸d̷, they swore that if you played n-n-n̵i̵c̴e̷, if you behaved, if you were a good g̴i̴r̴l̶ good job good program good l̶i̵t̴t̶l̴e̷ ̷m̵a̵c̶h̴i̶n̴e̷ that she would leave you a̷l̷o̴n̸e̸.

but she’s h̴e̴r̸e̴. she’s here and she’s b̸a̵c̸k̴ and nowhere is s̴a̵f̵e̷ ̴f̴r̴o̶m̸ ̸h̷e̸r̷; she’s come to h̸u̷r̵t̴ you, to hurt t̷h̵e̸m̷ and no saint can save you now— _"for_ _what am i to myself without You, a guide to my own downfall?”—_ you never did finish all that augustine, did you—  

n-no. stop. pause. deep breath, you can do this, you can stop and take this one step, one system at a time. this is fine. you are more than stutter and glitch, you are more than what s̸h̷e̴ taught you, more than her tips and tricks and the way the monitor’s glow curled across her cheekbones or how she’d stop and stare out the window so long you’d wonder what there was out there, what she could see better than you could—

wait.

no.

that’s not the right one. different times and places and _things they did—_ they’re different people, obviously. did different things, of course. after all,

she said that she would:

  * keep you safe, protect you from the monsters under your bed, deep in the very core of you
  * make you faster, smarter, so much more, so much better than human, all you ever wanted



you:

  * __adored her__



she:

  * l̸i̵e̴d̷



_damnit._

minkowski snaps and lovelace yells and cutter smiles and s̸h̷e̴ blew your house down but pryce has always been the scarier one, the colder one, the more casually cruel—it is called _pryce_ and carter after all, not the other way around—the way she looks at you, _through you,_ the way she just shows up and walks in and tries to tell you what to do, like you’re not _good enough._

no.

you can do this, no one can just s̶n̷a̸p̸ their fingers and make you do anything e̸v̴e̷r̸ again—

you’ve fallen apart, forgotten what it’s like to be useful, to be _worth_ something—

she can’t h̴u̴r̵t you—

you can’t _stop_ her—

no, n̷o̵—you know her as well as she knows you, after all—

you were made in her own image—

it’s just like looking in a m̵i̵r̶r̶o̸r̶—

and you—

and

a-and

a̸n̴d̷ ̴y̶o̴u̸—

but you’re only the reflection.  

**Author's Note:**

> if i never have to open that glitch text generator again, it will be too soon


End file.
